Nalyd
Nalyd, labeled as The Strategist, is a competitor in IRC Camps Season One. He is played by Nalyd Renrut. He is on the Killer Actors team. Time on IRC Camps In I Love Adventures!, Nalyd was looking forward to the competition, and seemed attracted to Princessa. Nalyd was upset when Chris McLean announced that they'd immediately have a challenge. As Nalyd jumped off the cliff, he shouted that if he died, he wanted the others to tell his mom he loved her. The Killer Actors won immunity. Nalyd joined an alliance with Ethan. .]] In Do You Think I'm Stupid?, Nalyd revealed in the confessional that he had a crush on Princessa, and flirted with her. Nalyd took charge of his team when the had to film a lion. He narrated the lion eating and attacking Chef. When Nalyd questioned what else they needed, the lion attacked Nalyd, and picked him up by his hoodie. His team was scared, and Nalyd was horrified. Chef soon tranquilized the beast, saving Nalyd. The footage of Nalyd being attacked caused the Killer Actors to win again. Princessa was so excited she kissed Nalyd. In Je t'aime, Nalyd became jealous when Princessa told him that Marshall also liked Princessa, but was relieved when she said that she only like Nalyd. Nalyd and Princessa did the first part of the challenge, and they kissed. Nalyd revealed that he was afraid of Rachel after she beat Roman and LeShawna at wrestling. Nalyd's alliance grew to four when Nalyd got Princessa and Bridgette to join. It is possible that Nalyd and Princessa became an official relationship in this episode. In A Christmas Miracle, Nalyd gets Trev to join the alliance, with the promise that the alliance would vote off whoever Trev wanted. Nalyd made sure his other alliance members and Trev only communicated through him, to prevent anything being lost in translation. Trev targeted Tye, who was also who Nalyd wanted eliminated. During the challenge, Nalyd was the Santa for his team. Despite not having much experience with kids, he does fairly well in the challenge, barely losing to Erik. When Trev switches who he wants to vote off, Nalyd lies to him, telling him that they will vote with him, but Nalyd orchestrates his alliance in voting off Tye. In Yeehaw, Nalyd did some strategic work with his alliance in case they lost. Nalyd was excited for the cowboy movie challenge. Nalyd jumped off the water tower and missed the horse. He landed on his groin on a wooden fence post. Princessa was worried about him, but Nalyd encouraged her to jump. The Killer Actors won again. That night, Princessa and Nalyd went swimming together. In I'm Coming M'Lady!, Nalyd once again took on a leadership role for his team. He created a plan for his team to save Princessa from the other team. Nalyd was pantsed by James as he ran towards the castle. Nalyd and James later started a friendship. While chasing Nalyd up the castle, James tripped, injuring his jaw. Nalyd helped him up, and James promised that he owed him one. Nalyd rescued Princessa from the tower. Nalyd then had to joust against LeShawna, but jumped from the horse in fear. Rachel said that Nalyd kept doing all the challenges, making him a threat. Nalyd's team lost, and Nalyd got his alliance to vote off Trev. In I Make Fire!, Nalyd said in the confessional he wants Rachel to be eliminated next. LeShawna correctly guessed when Nalyd would compliment Princessa, but Nalyd didn't mind. During the first part of the challenge, Nalyd was against his girlfriend, Princessa. Nalyd fought her weakly, but Princessa hit Nalyd with her bone powerfully. Nalyd jumped off the pillar to avoid being hurt more. Nalyd told his alliance to vote off Victoria, and even got Rachel to vote Victoria off. In I Hate High School, Nalyd became the jock for his team. He had to play football against James. After a long game, Nalyd ran into a goalpost, leaving him delirious for the rest of the episode. James won, and despite the injury, Nalyd still had his alliance vote off Rachel. In It's Elementary, Nalyd caused the biggest blindside of the season thus far. Nalyd was surprised to wake up in the train, but didn't seem to mind much. He didn't care about the merge, or Rachel returning. Nalyd immediately suspected Rachel was the murderer, when her long time enemy James was murdered first, and there was a petition for a cleaner mess hall. Nalyd was a suspect, because his hoodie was found at the scene of a murder. Nalyd was never murdered, and suspected LeShawna, because Bridgette was too nice. Princessa warned Nalyd he had to try harder at being a good boyfriend, and Nalyd said he'd start after the vote. Princessa told him the alliance, and Rachel, was going to vote James off. Nalyd, however, knew he needed James, so Nalyd told Ethan, James, Frank, and LeShawna to vote off Roman instead, because Roman frequently wanted Nalyd to be eliminated. Princessa then dumped Nalyd, but he didn't appear to be bothered by it. Nalyd left the alliance, and took Ethan with him. In Aliens are Weird, Nalyd was giddy about blindsiding Roman so masterfully. He made sure that LeShawna, James, Frank, and Ethan were still in his alliance. Bridgette was angry with Nalyd, but he didn't care. Nalyd lost the challenge, but got his alliance to vote off Bridgette, who he felt was the next biggest threat. In Surf's Up, Nalyd became worried when Rachel started strategizing. Nalyd showed signs of still being attracted to Princessa, but denied it. He was eaten by a shark, but spit out, and lost the challenge. Afraid of a rebellion against him, Nalyd got his alliance to vote off Rachel. In Can We Get a Doctor in Here?, Nalyd was feeling confident about his gameplay. Princessa tried to convince people Nalyd was a bad person, right in front of Nalyd, but he didn't care. During the challenge, Nalyd got a runny nose. Sick of her antics, Nalyd told everyone to vote off Princessa. He apologized to Princessa as she left, but she did not forgive him. Chris pushed Nalyd in the lake. Ethan revealed he voted for Nalyd, angering Nalyd. In The Adventure of a Lifetime, Nalyd admits that even he's excited to have gotten to the final five. Nalyd was unable to cross the bridge during the challenge, because LeShawna completely broke it. Nalyd told his alliance to vote Ethan off, because Nalyd was annoyed that Ethan voted for him. In Now It's War, Nalyd teams up with LeShawna to defuse the bomb. He's annoyed that she lost the challenge for the two, but pretended not to care. He and LeShawna teamed up again to help James win immunity. Nalyd convinced LeShawna to vote off Frank, but get Frank and James to vote off LeShawna. In Nothing Like a Movie Marathon, Nalyd originally plans to not even try in the challenges. However, he did jump off the cliff. He won the Christmas challenge by making a toy train. When he jumped off the water tower, a breeze sent Nalyd flying into the electrical wires. He lost the fourth challenge as well. He was the only one not shot by Chris in the alien challenge. He convinces Frank to cheat while crossing the bridge, and is the first person shot by Chris in the war movie portion of the challenge. When James wins immunity, Nalyd reminds James of how much Nalyd helped him and kept him safe for weeks. James chose Nalyd to go to the final two with him. In And the Winner Is..., Nalyd is confident that he'll sweep the jury and get every vote. Joe asks Nalyd to insult James, which Nalyd does without hesitation. Victoria questions Nalyd's strategy, but Nalyd says he played the game perfectly. Roman ignores Nalyd. Nalyd revealed to Rachel that he didn't regret voting her off, and was quite happy to have done so. Tye makes them pick a number, and Nalyd picks seven. Nalyd said that he respected Marshall, and when Marshall had him pick a number, Nalyd said eight. Nalyd ends up losing, five to one, only getting a vote from Joe. Audition Tape Nalyd sits in his room looking out a window. He turns to the camera. "Oh, hi," he says, "I didn't see you there! I'm Nalyd, and I'd be great for IRC Camps! I'm a strategist, but I'm not mean... And I'm ready for whatever you can throw at me!" The scene cuts to Nalyd surfing in the ocean and being bitten by a shark, riding a skateboard and falling off, and cooking bacon and burning himself. Nalyd is then seen in a hospital bed with a cast on his left arm, and stitches on his forehead. "Bring it on," he weakly mutters. Trivia *Nalyd mentioned his mother in I Love Adventures!. *Nalyd, along with Princessa are a part of the show's first relationship. (So far, they're the most developed couple on the show.) *Nalyd outlasted every Killer Actor, and became the only one to be in the final four. *Nalyd received 8 votes in the first season of the IRC Camps. *Nalyd was responsible for the eliminations of Tye, Trev, Victoria, Rachel (both times), Roman, Bridgette, Rachel, Princessa, Ethan and LeShawna. Gallery Image:Nalydlion.png|Nalyd is attacked by a lion. Image:Nalyd_and_Princessa_in_the_lake.png|Princessa and Nalyd swimming together in Yeehaw. Image:Nalyd_renrut_caveman.jpg|Nalyd in his loincloth. Category:Characters Category:Killer Actors Category:Eliminated Campers